<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не дождешься by Qeewi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090505">Не дождешься</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi'>Qeewi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst??, M/M, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты в меня случайно не влюбился?<br/>— Не дождешься.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Игорь.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это легендарно: https://twitter.com/kassigalaxxy/status/1072424238651506688?s=21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если Игорь и усвоил что-то за десять долгих лет дружбы с Артёмом, так это то, что дружба — удивительная вещь. А конкретно их дружба — еще и крайне необъяснимая.</p>
<p>Всегда так было.</p>
<p>Даже со всей этой болтовней о том, что противоположности притягиваются и бла-бла-бла, искренняя привязанность двух мальчишек друг к другу была ничем иным, как чудом. Или странным стечением обстоятельств, быть может. Потому что Игорь с Артёмом никогда не были похожи. От слова <i>совсем</i>.</p>
<p>Все детство они только и делали, что ругались — по поводу и без него. Артём обещал разбить Акинфееву нос, если он не признает, что Дарт Вейдер в сто крат лучше Оби-Вана Кеноби, а Игорь, в свою очередь, грозился толкнуть друга в заросли крапивы, если он <i>«не захлопнет свой поганый рот, потому что Оби-Ван — лучший»</i>. У них практически не было общих интересов — кроме, разве что, футбола, — а если таковые все же находились, то эти двое всегда оказывались по разные стороны баррикад. Они даже в дворовый футбол играли за разные команды: Дзюба, бомбящий Игоревы ворота, был классикой жанра. И невероятно страшным зрелищем, которое обычно в зарослях крапивы и заканчивалось.</p>
<p>В общем, такой их дружба и была — странной, страшной и абсолютно непостижимой. А еще очень и очень <i>крепкой</i>.</p>
<p>Такой крепкой, что эти двое даже спустя десять лет, огромное количество разногласий и стремящееся к бесконечности число ссор умудряются оставаться лучшими друзьями. Акинфеев — ровно как и добрая половина их окружения, впрочем — никак не устает этому дивиться.</p>
<p>Артём — и вот <i>это</i> Игоря ни капли не удивляет — с ним не согласен.</p>
<p>— Мы ж с тобой, Игорек, просто родственные души! — хохочет Дзюба, сгребая недовольного друга в медвежьи объятия. Игорь недовольно сопит — Тёму это веселит еще больше — и, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, открывает рот, твердо намеренный спорить:</p>
<p>— Ну, вообще-то…</p>
<p>Big spoiler alert: заканчивается все это нихуевым таким срачем. Ничего нового.</p>
<p>Ведь так они, в общем-то, и живут. Все эти долгие десять лет. Акинфеев уже даже и мысли не допускает, что что-то, касающееся их с Тёмой взаимоотношений, может застать его врасплох.</p>
<p>Но Ольге, младшей Артёмовой сестре, это вдруг удается.</p>
<p>— Вы грызетесь, как старые супруги, — говорит она очень авторитетно и закатывает для пущей убедительности глаза. Артём в ответ лишь смеется, и Игорь смеется вместе с ним. Скорее по инерции, правда, нежели оттого, что ему действительно смешно.</p>
<p>Потому что что-то в этом на первый взгляд невинном, бесстыже спизженом у профессора Снейпа утверждении не дает Акинфееву покоя. Неужели они со всеми этими своими препирательствами кажутся окружающим престарелой парочкой?</p>
<p>Неужели их действительно можно принять за <i>пару</i>?</p>
<p>Артёма этот вопрос, кажется, тоже ставит в тупик.</p>
<p>Игорь, признаться, и сам не знает, чего он ожидает, задавая другу этот вопрос, но звенящая, пугающая тишина в его списке точно не числится. Дзюба напряженно молчит и взглядом сверлит в Игоре дыру, ни разу даже не моргнув, и в какой-то момент в Акинфееве мешается сразу два чувства — сожаление о сказанном и недоумение, вызванное такой не совсем понятной реакцией.</p>
<p>И кто его за язык тянул?</p>
<p>— Странные вопросы задаешь, Игорек, — наконец осторожно говорит Артём. Он глядит на Игоря изучающе еще какое-то время, а потом отводит вдруг глаза резко и спрашивает полушутливо:</p>
<p>— Ты в меня случайно не влюбился?</p>
<p>Итак, дамы и господа, вопрос остается открытым: <i>кто его, блять, за язык тянул?</i></p>
<p>Игорь чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь. Внезапно до него доходит, как <i>странно</i>, должно быть, все это выглядит со стороны. Ему вдруг дико хочется вырвать себе язык — так, профилактики ради.</p>
<p>— Не дождешься, — фыркает он в ответ раздраженно, потому что ничего другого ему, собственно, и не остается. Он смотрит на Дзюбу дерзко и вызывающе — хотя его щеки все еще предательски горят, с головой выдавая смущение, — ожидая в ответ какой-нибудь обидной остроты. В конце концов, Артём <i>выглядит</i> так, словно <i>хочет</i> что-то сказать.</p>
<p>Но сдерживается.</p>
<p>На этой прекрасной ноте <s>Акинфеев идет нахуй</s> вопрос оказывается исчерпан. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока в ночи Игорю не ударяет мысль, что Артём на его вопрос <i>так и не ответил.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>«Как думаешь, нас можно принять за пару?».</i>
</p>
<p>Эта мысль лишает Игоря сна окончательно. А самое главное — вынуждает посмотреть на их с Дзюбой дружбу с совершенно другой, незнакомой ему стороны. В голове у него при этом воет сирена — <i>стой, остановись, ты слишком много думаешь!</i> — но сворачивать назад поздно, да и не привык Акинфеев этого делать. Поэтому и пускается во все тяжкие — принимается анализировать то, что в здравом уме ему и в голову бы не пришло анализировать.</p>
<p>В их с Артёмом дружбе не было никакой логики. Они и сойтись-то никогда не должны были. Ему так все говорят — от общих друзей и знакомых до родных родителей. И все же из тех шестнадцати лет, что он живет на белом свете, десять он дружит с Тёмой. И жизни своей без него совсем не представляет. Более того, жизни «до» Артёма Дзюбы Игорь и вовсе не помнит — будто бы и не было момента, когда этот ебанутый, раздражающий до зубного скрежета мудак, <i>его лучший друг</i>, не терся рядом.</p>
<p>Акинфеев не особо разбирается в природе человеческих взаимоотношений — хоть и получше Артёма, разумеется, — и все же ему кажется, что это естественно. Естественно же, правда? Так ведь обычно и бывает, когда привыкаешь к человеку настолько, что он фактически становится неотъемлемой частью твоей жизни? Естественно же чувствовать необъяснимый прилив нежности, когда человек улыбается или смеется?</p>
<p>Это ведь нормально, что Игорь чувствует, как тепло разливается в груди, когда Тёма ласково зовет его «Игорек»?</p>
<p>Игорь знает ответ. Просто не хочет произносить его вслух.</p>
<p>Игорь знает ответ. Ровно как и то, что он значит.</p>
<p>
  <i>«Ну что, дождался, паршивец?».</i>
</p>
<p>Игорь знает ответ. Но он никогда в этом не признается.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Артём.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наверное, в какой-то степени Артём всегда знал, что любит Игоря. Не до конца осознавал, быть может, что именно это было за чувство — в конце концов, что понимает шестилетний мальчуган, — да и едва ли тогда это было <i>любовной</i> любовью. Ну, вы понимаете, да? Любить ведь можно и по-дружески, правда?</p><p>В конце концов, дружба и любовь — взаимодополняющие понятия. Всегда идут рука об руку.</p><p>Как и они с Игорем. Рука об руку.</p><p>Пусть они и собачились большую часть времени, пусть все самые серьезные тумаки Тёма получал от Акинфеева — <i>пусть</i>. Дзюба Игоря всегда очень ценил, уважал и любил — по-дружески, разумеется, — с гордостью называя его своим лучшим другом. С Игорем, как бы ни казалось окружающим со стороны, Артёму всегда было легко. Акинфеев, суровый и рассудительный до чертиков, на раз-два может вправить косячащему раз в два дня Артёму мозги. Но в то же время он умеет быть мягким и понимающим, до того поддерживающим, что Дзюба мог бы не раздумывая опереться на него в минуты слабости, будучи уверенным, что Игорь удержит. Потому что такой вот он есть.</p><p>Артём безумно любит его за это.</p><p>А еще за то, что с Игорем ему тепло и безопасно. Хотя Артём этого, конечно же, в жизни не признает. А то, мало ли, зазнается еще — с Акинфеева станется, уж поверьте, — да и не по-мужски это как-то.</p><p>Не по-мужски раз за разом ловить улыбку на хмуром лице.</p><p>Не по-мужски хотеть дотронуться то и дело до чужой руки.</p><p>Не по-мужски — вот просто ни капли! — таять от звука его тихого смеха в ночи.</p><p>И уж точно не по-мужски <i>любить</i> лучшего друга.</p><p>Артём это знает, и Артёму, в общем-то, все равно. Потому что любовь и дружба идут рука об руку. Потому что любить Игоря для Артёма так же естественно, как дышать.</p><p>Даже если о взаимности ему и мечтать не приходится. Тёма, собственно, и не ждет в ответ ничего — ни громких признаний, ни ответных чувств. А если бы ждал, то сказал бы, вероятно — Дзюба не из тех, кто молчит, знаете ли. Он громкий и шумный, и если говорит что-то, то обязательно во всеуслышание.</p><p>Но с Игорем все по-другому — его он любит тихо и робко, хранит эти чувства только для себя, довольствуясь малым.</p><p>До тех пор, пока Акинфеев не приходит к нему с недвусмысленным вопросом:</p><p>— Как думаешь, нас можно принять за пару?</p><p>Мир вокруг, как в тех глупых романтических фильмах, что любит его младшая сестра, замирает. Артёма, наверное, даже передернуло бы от того, как сопливо все это звучит — пусть только в его голове, — но он и сам замирает, усиленно давя цветущую внутри надежду. Дзюба молчит напряженно, изучает чужое лицо внимательно, выискивая хотя бы намек на то, что у человека на уме. Но Игорь выглядит так, словно сам плохо понимает, зачем задал этот вопрос, и Тёма, взвесив все сотню раз, говорит осторожно:</p><p>— Странные вопросы задаешь, Игорек.</p><p>И следом:</p><p>— Ты в меня случайно не влюбился?</p><p>Игорь, жутко смущенный, тут же заливается краской, и Дзюба определенно назвал это все очаровательным, если бы не выражение акинфеевского лица. Полное ужаса и смятения.</p><p>Когда Игорь открывает рот, Артём уже знает ответ.</p><p>— Не дождешься.</p><p>
  <i>Ауч.</i>
</p><p>Неприятно признавать, но Артёму от этого больно. Больно до слез, хотя никто ничего ему не обещал никогда. Бога ради — он и <i>не ждал ничего никогда!</i> Но надежда, которую он так усердно в себе давил, каким-то образом проросла и пустила корни. Взрастила следом желание быть любимым в ответ. Желание кричать…</p><p>
  <i>«Я, черт возьми, люблю тебя. Люблю тебя столько, сколько знаю. Люблю с тех самых пор, когда о любви не знал ничего. Я люблю тебя, люблю, люблю…»</i>
</p><p>Но Артём никогда в этом не признается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>